Return
by Munraito Yami
Summary: Tao mengerti sampai kapanpun kebahagiaan itu tidak akan pernah datang padanya. KrisTao/ YifanTao


Author : PrincessZitao

Tittle : Dorawa

Main Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , Luhan

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt(?), Mpreg

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : Typos, BL, Shounen-ai, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran, absurb, dll.

* * *

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

Siang ini langit terlihat mendung, angin berhembus lembut dan menusuk kulit. Sepertinya akan hujan.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi serba putih, terlihat seorang laki-laki cantik yang sedang mondar mandir tak tentu arah. Di wajah cantiknya tersirat ke khawatiran yang begitu mendalam.

" Luhan ge, bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu. Aku takut kau akan membangunkan Bayi ku ge "

.

Hahhh

.

Namja cantik yang di panggil Luhan ge hanya menghela nafas pelan, dan mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah dongsaeng tercintanya. Berhenti mondar-mandir.

Perlahan Luhan menghampiri Namja cantik lainnya yang terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang mungil yang lucu. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang, dan menatap Namja cantik yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

" Tao-er " Luhan mulai membuka suara.

" Ya, ge…ada apa? "

.

Hening

.

Luhan terdiam, membiarkan keheningan masuk diantara keduanya. Karena tak ada jawaban, Namja berwajah cantik yang di panggil Tao pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan bingung. Dapat Tao lihat saat ini Luhan sedang melamun, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu .

Tapia pa itu?

" Luhan ge.." Suara lembut Tao memecah keheningan.

" Luhan ge "

"Luhan ge"

Hah

Tao menghela nafas pelan,ada apa dengan Luhan? Tao ingin sekali berteriak "LUHAN GE ADA APA?" Tapi saying Tao tidak bias, nanti bayi kecilnya yang sedang tertidur bangun lagi. Tao mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Luhan dan menepuknya pelan.

" Luhan ge" Luhan tersentak.

" Eh? Y-ya..ada apa? " Zitao menghela nafas pelan.

" Luhan ge kenapa? Ada masalah ya? Kenapa melamun? "

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, membuat Zitao menatapnya bingung. Ada apa? Zitao merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan saat ini, tapi kenapa?

" Luhan ge, apakah kau sedang banyak masalah sehing- "

" Zitao, tidak kah kau ingin memberitahu ayah dari bayi mu "

Deg

Zitao membelalak kaget, badannya sedikit bergetar saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ada yang bergejolak sakit saat mendengar Luhan mengatakan 'ayah' dari 'bayinya'.

.

Hening

.

Waktu seakan membeku pada detik yang sama, tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Dua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan. Salah satunya mengisyaratkan sebuah keterkejutan.

Kenapa…tiba-tiba?

" Tidak "

" Tao…"

" Tidak tidak "

" Aku mohon "

" Aku tidak mau "

Tidakkah Luhan mengerti, Tao tidak menginginkannya. Ini semua akan sia-sia.

Jangan membuat Luka baru untuk Tao.

" Tao ayolah, gege mohon " Luhan memasang wajah memelas yang dibalas gelengangan kepala oleh Tao.

" Aku tidak mau, Luhan ge "

" Tapi bagaimana pun dia harus tahu " Tao terdiam.

" Dia ayah dari bayi mu, Tao-er "

Tao menunduk, ia memandang wajah lucu bayinya yang sedang tertidur lelap di gendongannya dengan sendu. Bayi laki-laki yang tampan. Perlahan Tao mengecup saying kening malaikat kecilnya, lalu mengelus belahan pipinya sehingga membuat bayi kecil itu sedikit menggeliat. Tao tersenyum kecil.

Tao bahagia walau harus sendirian.

Melihatnya Luhan tersenyum kecil " Teleponlah dia, Tao " Tao mendongak menatap Luhan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Luhan menghela nafas pelan kembali.

" Tapi kenapa, Tao? " Tao tersenyum kecil.

" Dia tidak akan mengangkatnya, Luhan ge "

" Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, Tao " Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

" Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Dia tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dari ku, sekalipun " Luhan tersentak. Apakah benar yang Tao katakana? Seberat itukah beban Tao? Lalu apa yang harus Luhan lakukan sekarang? Luhan menatap Tao sedih, ia juga ikut terluka.

" T-tapi Taoo.."

" Luhan ge " Luhan terdiam dan menatap Tao.

" Sudahlah " Luhan menggeleng, tidak….Luhan tidak akan menyerah. Bagaimanapun ini untuk kebaikan Tao.

" Tidak Tao, cobalah sekali lagi untuk menghubunginya. Mungkin sekarang dia akan mengangkat telepon dari mu. Bukan itu saja, siapa tahu dia merasa begitu senang setelah mendengar kabar bahwa dia mempunyai anak dari mu, bagaimana? Kau maukan menelponnya? " Tao tersenyum miris. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana jika Luhan salah? Bagaimana jika Namja brengsek itu malah menyuruh Tao membunuh anaknya? Tidak, Tao tidak mau itu terjadi.

Masih dapat Tao ingat dengan jelas, saat Namja brengsek itu dating ke apartemennya dalam keadaan mabuk. Jika saja Namja itu bukan atasannya di tempat Tao bekerja, maka sudah di pastikan Tao akan membiarkan Namja itu kedinginan di luar Apartemennya.

Tapi sayangnya…takdir Tao tidak tertulis seperti itu.

Akhirnya walau sedikit terpaksa Tao membuka pintu apartemennya untuk Namja itu, dengan alsan kasihan dan tidak ingin di pecat. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu saja. Alasan sebenarnya, karena Tao tidak bias membiarkan orang yang ia cintai kedinginan di luar sana.

Cinta yang menyedihkan.

Besok paginya Tao terbangun dengan keadaan naked tota, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dan yang lebih penting, Tao terbangun sendirian. Bukan itu saja, Tao juga bahkan menemukan sebuah cek yang sudah tertulis uang ratusan juta di dalamnya yang di taruh di atas meja nakas.

Apa maksudnya?

Apakah dia menganggap Tao seorang pelacur?

Tapi bukankan Tao di perkosa malam itu.

Hahaha

Bukankah dunia benar-benar kejam kepada Tao.

Tao tersenyum miris, mengingatnya membuat Tao ingin menangis.

" Tidak Luhan ge, tidakkah kau mengerti? Semuanya akan sia-sia. Pada akhirnya dia tidak akan mengangkat telepon ku, ini tidak ada gunanya "

Semuanya sia-sia.

Tatapan Luhan berubah sendu, ia sedih melihat Tao terpuruk seperti ini. Hatinya sakit.

" Tao, gege mohon. Cobalah sekali lagi " Tao menggeleng, Luhan menghela nafas kembali.

" Baiklah Tao, jika kau tidak mau melakukannya untuk diri mu sendiri tidak papa.

"….."

" Tapi cobalah melakukannya untuk bayi mu"

Deg

Tao tersentak.

" Hubungilah dia sekali lagi, ini untuk bayi mu" Tao terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa yang Luhan katakan memang benar, tapi ada sebagian hatinya yang juga menolak. Tao takut..

Bagaimana jika dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya? Bukankah Tao hanya akan terluka.

" Tao" Tao mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Cobalah" Tao menatap ragu pada ponsel miliknya yang di sodorkan Luhan. Rasa takut di dalam hatinya tidak pernah berkurang. Pikiran negative terus menghantuinya.

" Tao cobalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada ku" Walaupun Luhan berkata demikian, tapi tetap saja Tao merasa takut. Namun walaupun begitu Tao tetap mengambi ponsel dari tangan Luhan.

Sejenak Tao menatap ponsel di tangannya ragu. Apakah keputusannya saat ini benar? Bagaimana jika Tao akan kembali terluka?

Salahkah jika Tao merasa takut?

Tao hanya tidak ingin terluka untuk kedua kalinya, hatinya sudah lelah untuk merasa sakit. Ia tidak sanggup lagi, rasanya sesak.

" Tao" Tao menatap Luhan yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

" Jangan takut, cobalah" Tao membalas senyum Luhan, perlahan jari-jari lentik itu mulai mencari sebuah kontak nama yang ingin ia hubungi.

Cinta pertamanya

Seseorang yang mengenalkannya pada kebahagiaan

Seseorang yamg meninggalkannya

Dan..seseorang yang tak pernah membalas cintanya.

Tao mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya, rasa gugup dan takut tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dan masih tak ada jawaban. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Namja itu akan mengangkat telepon darinya. Sementara itu Luhan menatap Tao penuh harap ,ia berdoa semoga saja teleponnya di angkat.

Hahh

Tao menghela nafas pasrah, rasanya benar-benar sesak. Bukankan Tao sudah bilang, semuanya akan sia-

" Hallo"

Deg

Tao tersentak, d-dia mengangkat teleponnya. Apakah ini nyata? Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dada Tao, kedua belah pipinya terasa memanas. Ia ingin menangis.

"Ha-hallo gege" Suara lembut Tao bergetar ragu.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban,Tao tersenyum miris. Tidak papa,bukankan seharusnya Tao tahu ini akan terjadi. Sampai kapanpun cintanya tidak akan terbalaskan. Tao akan selalu hidup dalam kesedihan yang tak berujung.

Tidak papa

Tidak papa

"Ha-hallo gege" Bibir dengan lengkungan unik itu masih bergetar saat mencoba memulai pembicaraannya.

"…." Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tao kembali mencoba tersenyum meski sakit. Miris sekali.

" Maaf jika sebelumnya aku menggangu gege"

Sesak

" Aku…hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada gege" Sepasang black pearl itu mulai terlihat seperti sepasang kaca yang akan pecah.

"Gege tau tidak? Sekarang aku sudah punya anak loo. Apakah gege tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku?" Nada ceria Tao menyayat hati Luhan. Tao mencoba tersenyum saat rasa sakit di dadanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Bukankan ia terlihat menyedihkan?

"Kata Luhan ge, bayi ku tampan seperti ayahnya. Karena kata Luhan ge aku tidak tampan, tapi cantik. Huh..bukankah Luhan ge itu sangat menyebalkan ge? Padahal aku tidak cantik, hahaha…"

Tes

Tes

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia menangis dalam diam saat melihat Tao tertawa dalam tangisnya . Rasanya sakit.

"Kata Luhan ge juga kulit dan matanya mirip ayahnya, sedangkan bibirnya mirip dengan ku" Tao menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan, ia juga memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit dan membiarkan tetesan air matanya mengalir tak terkendali.

"Hahaha…sekali lagi maaf ya sudah mengganggu gege" Bahkan Tao tertawanya terdengar memilukan.

"Terima kasih, sudah mendengarkan ku" Tao tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang tanpa sadar akan membuat sosok laki-laki di sebrang sana terluka jika melihatnya.

"Dan…" Tao tersenyum miris.

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu hari ini dengan Lay ge_

.

.

.

_Kris ge"

.

Piipp

.

Tao menutup sambungan teleponnya, dan segera membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan isakan.

Tapi itu semua sia-sia.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Tao menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan, tapi tetap saja isakan memilukan itu masih bias terdengar. Tidak ada yang bias menutup luka di hati Tao yang sudah terbuka lebar. Semuanya akan membekas, menjadi kepingan masa lalu yang akan selalu mengiringi hidup Tao yang suram. Luhan juga ikut menangis, ia merasa sakit melihat Tao terluka seperti ini.

" Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Mungkin situasi tidak berpihak pada Tao, di saat Tao terisak kencang tiba-tiba saja bayi dalam gendonganya terbangun dan ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Ssstt..Baby jangan menangis sayang, mama ada bersama mu hiks.." Orang bilang seorang anak dapat merasakan kesedihan ibunya, mungkin itu yang sedang terjadi pada Tao saat ini. Bayi dalam gendonagn Tao terus menangis kencang menemani isakannya. Sambil terisak Tao mencoba menghentikan tangisan bayinya, tapi itu percuma. Karena bayinya malah menangis semakin kencang. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia menangis dalam diam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah dan kesedihan.

Kris Sialan.

Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali membunuh laki-laki yang sudah membuat Tao menderita seperti ini. Tao itu anak polis, ia anak yang baik. Tapi kenapa hidupnya harus serumit ini? Kenapa?

"Maaf" Luhan berujar lirih,bagaimanapun Luhan merasa semua ini salahnya. Seandainya dari awal Luhan tidak menyuruh Tao untuk menghubungi Kris, pasti kejadiaannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Ini salahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tao"

Luhan hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Tao, ia kira menghubungi Kris akan menjadi pilihan yang benar. Tapi ternyata Luhan salah, ini bukan yang terbaik. Karena pada kenyataannya ia malah membuat Tao semakin terluka. Sekarang Luhan menyesal, perasaan bersalah it uterus menggerogoti hati Luhan.

Tapi bagaimanapun ini bukan salah Luhan, mungkin memang ini adalah takdir yang sudah Tuhan gariskan untuk Tao. Seandainya Tao bias memilih kepada siapa ia akan jatuh cinta, mungkin Tao tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi Tao adalah manusia biasa. Tao hanya bias berjalan dalam garis yang telah Tuhan tentukan untuknya. Walaupun garis itu akan membawa Tao kedalam jurang penderitaan. Tao tidak akan pernah bias menolaknya. Karena itu sudah takdirnya.

.

Aku memang bodoh, kau tahu itu.  
Hati ku seperti tersayat-sayat  
Tapi aku hanya bias tersenyum.  
Aku akan menunggu mu untuk selamanya  
Akan ku tahan air mataku  
Akankah kau kembali?

(SM BALAD : Miss You)

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

EPILOG

.

Tetesan air hujan mulai mengguyur Seoul, membiarkan tanaman-tanaman yang hampir layu berhenti mengemis akan kehidupan. Dinginnya hambusan angin menyelinap masuk dan membuat orang-orang menggigil kedinginan.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hujan turun?

Saat hujan sebagian orang akan memilih untuk tetap barada di dalam rumah. Terjun ke alam mimpi dalam balutan selimut yang hangat, atau menikmati secangkir coklat panas bersama keluarga dan kekasih. Benarkan?

Tapi tidak dengan satu orang.

Terlihat seorang Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tengah berlari menerobos derasnya hujan, membiarkan tubuh dengan balutan Tuxedo putih itu basah kuyup karena tangisan alam. Bibir tebalnya sedikit bergetar karena menahan dingin, tapi lupakan. Toh…ia tidak peduli.

Mungkin sebagian orang merasa bingung dab bertanta-tanya. apa yang dilakukan Namja tampan itu? Kenapa berlarian di bawah guyuran air hujan dan membiarkan mobilnya yang sedang terjebak macet begitu saja?

Apa ia sudah gila?

Mungkin jawabannya tidak.

Karena bagi Namja dengan surai pirang itu-sebut saja Kris- berlarian di bawah guyuran air hujan, dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah kuyup kedinginan, serta melupakan kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja ia bisa sakit. Itu lebih baik.  
Ya, lebih baik jika Kris jatuh sakit. Dari pada ia harus kehilangan cinta-nya.

Cintanya_

.

"Tunggu aku….Zitao"

.

.

.

_Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

THE END

.

.

2 Kata buat FF ini...

Gaje

Lebay

Maaf jika terdapat banyak typo, karena saya tidak menggeditnya terlebih dahulu. Saya masih pemula, jadi..

TOLONG KRITIK DAN SARANNYA DI KOTAK REVIEW AGAR SAYA DAPAT MEMBUAT FF YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI #Modussss

Oh ya buat ajib4ff kamu mau riques apa? kalau bisa nanti aku usahain.

Buat yg minta sequel 'What is love, gege?' eum…nanti aku usahain, tpi kalau udah dapat ilham. Sekarang ilham susah banget buat di dapetin #NgomongApaSih

Satu lagi, Ff ini juga pernah di publis di Fb sama seseorang.

Last

.

Review jangan lupa.


End file.
